The technology relates to a traveling control system that executes vehicle automatic traveling control.
There has been a traveling control system for a vehicle, such as an automobile, that performs automatic driving of the vehicle without requiring a driver to hold a steering wheel. There has also been another traveling control system that involves alerting a driver to switching from automatic driving to manual driving when the switching occurs, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2017-030518.